


Din Javel: The Long View

by GamerWife



Category: Mass Effect, Volus - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWife/pseuds/GamerWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Character story I wrote inspired a miniature project I worked on. As I worked painting this patchy poorly kept volus, I began to build his story and how the greater events of Mass Effect may have affected him. I also managed to tie in alost every named volus character from the series. Please be kind this is my first ever FanFic. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Din Javel: The Long View

It all started in late 2183, after a decade of climbing the corporate ladder within the Elkos Combine megacorporation (during which time his financial savvy caught the attention of founder and CEO Rupe Elkos) Din made the leap from corporate executive to corporate investor. His meeting with a well reputed and highly recommended financial manager on Illium went excellent. He had a well diversified portfolio of exploration, weapon supply, and raw materials. 

Everything was running well for the next two fiscal years, an unheard of success! Sadly it was not to last. Din reinvested a large portion of his surplus heavily into space exploration, particularly prefabricated shelters. This had historically been a very conservative investment as colonies were always expanding and the risk of humans deciding to stop exploring, was relatively low, historically that is. His investments had no sooner been made before human colonies began to mysteriously disappear and public panic became rampant. This would not do. His financial manager encouraged him to sell at a loss and rather than let the investment hemorrhage.

He further suggested to double down on weapons merchants, more stable than merc bands. Pitne Fore was a well known Illium supplier with a reputation for making his investors rich. Din signed off on becoming a silent partner in Pitne Fore’s operation, but also installed his personal assistant, Niftu Cal, aboard Fore’s ship. Din had a gut feeling something was not quite right about this deal and he trusted Niftu, who had been with him since Elkos Combine, to keep his interests safe.

What a disaster! Pitne Fore was arrested, Niftu Cal been subject to experimentation by Eclipse Mercs. The poor man had lost his mind, convinced he was some sort of diety. Everything was mess. Din headed to the Citadel for a meeting with his old mentor, Rupe. After carefully studying Din Javel’s portfolio Rupe determined the issue. “Fire that useless manager of yours, he has no long view. Short sells, shady weapons dealers, none of this speaks to long term wealth building. I will front the retainer for my personal manager, Barla Von, he has a much longer view and a wider perspective. Worry not, Javel just weather this lean period and you will be the richer for it.”

Barla Von indeed had a view for the future a twenty year plan for sustained wealth and investment. Din’s losses would be recouped within five! He would just have to live a little lean until then…

It is 2187, 3 years after Din Javel set out on his journey to wealth, power, and prestige. A month after he became Barla Von’s client the Alpha Relay was destroyed, crippling the Batarian economy and throwing the traverse into chaos. Six months later the Reapers attacked the Sol system. Rupe was killed in that senseless human attack on the Citadel, Barla Von and Niftu Cal Did not survive the Reaper attack on the station. The Galaxy is in ruins. Now the only thing that has kept Din alive is his sharp mind and ability to stretch every credit. He does freelance consulting, running everything from a second hand omni-tool. He has managed to keep all the internal components of his pressure suit in working order but the outer shell has fallen into disrepair and he has had t resort to what humans refer to as “patching.” Din Javel will not give up, he will keep the long view...and he will be the richer for it.


End file.
